


Say My Name

by Trekflower (TrekFlower)



Series: Story with that Picture [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Couch Sex, F/M, Kissing, NSFW Art, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFlower/pseuds/Trekflower
Summary: Chakotay and Kathryn getting hot and heavy on the couch.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: Story with that Picture [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755097
Comments: 13
Kudos: 54





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks goes to Bizarra for the Beta. And a Billion thanks also goes to [Torri012](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torri012/pseuds/Torri012) for making her wonderful pictures, which you can find at [ [M] Behind Closed Doors on Voyager ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979397/chapters/59454955)

"Kathryn, do you really want to do this here?" Chakotay asked between kisses in her darkened cabin. He was starting to get a crick in his neck from laying on her tiny couch below the viewport. 

Kathryn pulled back, taking a breath and steadying herself with hands on his bare chest. The straps of her black negligee slipped over her shoulders as she straddled his hips. Auburn hair fell to one side, and her skin and smile were lit by the stars outside. "Do you want me to stop?" she asked, circling her hips and grinding into his straining erection. 

Chakotay groaned, thrusting upward for more friction. "Fuck no!" He growled, trying desperately not to come in his pants. But at this rate he'd have to replicate new ones in the morning anyway. 

He sat up and grabbed her ass, pinning her pelvic bone to his. He held tight as he flipped them both to a more comfortable position. 

Kathryn squealed with excitement at the sudden shift. His cock, plus his added body weight, now pressed deliciously against her sex. "Oh this is much better," she sighed as Chakotay latched onto her neck. 

"Good, because I plan to make you cry my name so loudly that every person on this ship will know it was me who defiled the captain." 

"Promises, promises," she teased with a chuckle, running her hands along his shoulders. 

"Oh I never make a promise I don’t intend to keep," his whiskey dark voice breathed in her ear. His hand snaked to his pants, pushing them just enough out of the way to free his cock. He hissed and she gave a whimper at the brief skin-to-skin contact of their sexes. 

"Remember to emphasize the 'Ko'," he smiled positioning himself at her entrance. "They really need to hear it on the lower decks," he added, sinking into her. 

The moan of her pleasure filled the cabin. They have never come close to cutting through the auditory dampening field they always set in place after dinner, but tonight Chakotay was willing to try. Tonight he will make Kathryn go hoarse screaming his name.

=/\=

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos give me life, if you have time please let me know what you think! Thanks for reading.


End file.
